the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
We're Going Shopping!!!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following For the Orange! Shopping To the Mall! We're Going Shopping!!! 158 Comments Edit Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll @kcolled 3 years ago Word spread quickly that Mz. Hyde was preparing a run to the bazaar and other various stores. In the next few minutes a herd of lodgers occupied the foyer,excited for the fresh air and a change of scenery. (Have fun! Nothing really specific here other then a shopping trip! :D ) Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Lewis really needed to replace the brown waistcoat he'd lost in the vampire-magic-induced pub im-/explosion. As it was, he wore one of crimson red. Can't be showy all the damn time, he thought. Sometimes, it's just better to blend. He had a particular clothier in mind, and so joined the rest of the lodgers, as their route would take him by the shop in question. 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ( Silver winds her way down to the floor on the arm of a familiar boyish fellow. ) ...And he doesn't have anything of his own, so we're really just shopping about to gather items for the good sir! ( For a moment, her eyes linger on Lewis, her lip twitching amusedly before she turns her attention to her companion. ) Sound appealing to you? 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago ( His eyes briefly follow her gaze before flickering back to her face. Something seems to lighten inside, like the memory of an old joke " Of course I'd find you here! Who else would I run into? What an uncanny coincidence!" ) That sounds wonderful! What is it that the lad needs? 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew HenryRoseQuartz • 3 years ago Anything yellow. But it has to be yellow! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago Lewis gave a smile and a nod in greeting as they approached. Yellow? he wondered inwardly. Whomever are they shopping for? "Dr. Rose! Miss Carew! What a pleasure! Are you two joining in on this little excursion, too?" 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago We are! I wasn't aware that you knew about our new arrival, but he could absolutely use the extra doting. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago • edited "New arrival?" Weir echoed. "I was simply under the impression Mz. Hyde was organizing some sort of shopping trip." He paused in thought. "Are we supposed to do shopping for someone in particular?" 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Yes! There's a boy named Oliver up in the infirmary, he really needs a lot of love. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago "Oh! Yes, I suppose he does, at that. Still, I'm afraid I was unaware this was all for him. What does he need? Or...want?" 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago uh....everything? I don't think he actually has anything ( She pauses. ) Nope! not a single item, clothes included! ...unless you count the beaker gown he's wearing, but that's not really his either.... 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago "Oh, dear. Has anyone taken his measurements?" 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago I-um- I don't think so? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago • edited "Then...forgive me if I'm being dense, but...how is anyone going to buy him clothes? Unless they intend to purchase something 'off the rack'." 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago That's....uh....a good point 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago "In all fairness," he added, attempting to soften the blow, "the ready-to-wear clothing has gotten better in recent years." 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago That's true 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago "Are we meant to surprise Oliver with these things, or does he know we're making a run?" 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago I think it's a surprise! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago "Aha, well," laughed Lewis. "I suppose we couldn't exactly go up and ask him for them without tipping him off, now, could we?" 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago um...well...you could take them.....for something else? or just not explain anything? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago "It's alright," said Weir. "We probably shouldn't chance it." Not to mention that Oliver and Elias are different sizes, he reflected. Hm. The difference isn't vast, but we still wouldn't want the clothes to rip at the seams, so fitted wear's out. Adjustability is key. Err on the side of larger, build things in to let out or take in the clothing as needed. Yes, that might work... 'Course, it'd be a bit involved... Maybe a nice set of braces'd do the lad for now. Can't have baggy trousers fallin' down. "Say, has everyone decided what they'd like to buy him? Is there some kind of list? We don't want Oliver to end up with five shirts and no trousers." 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago I don't think there's a list except that he needs to have a yellow journal but he needs other stuff too and that's why we're shopping....so I think you're safe! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago "Hm," said Lewis. "A journal's not a bad idea, actually. I take it the rest is catch as catch can, or as whimsy strikes one?" 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago I think you've got it! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago "Very good, then." He smiled and gave a brief nod. "Are we just waiting on Mz. Hyde, now?" 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago I think so! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago • edited He nodded. "Perhaps I ought to go find her, then." The chemical reactions he'd set in motion to make his "Extraordinary Elixir for the Discerning Dilettante" would take hours to run their course, but not all day. He needed to be there when they finished, or he risked losing the entire batch. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago I think that would be wise ( He pulls out a pocket watch and glances at it before snapping it shut and putting it back. ) The stores on this part of town generally close around five. We won't have too long to look. ( At least, where he came from. Everything else so far had been exactly as he remembered it... minus the Gems of course, so perhaps the shops here would be the same. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 HenryRoseQuartz • 3 years ago "Then it's settled. I'm off." He turned to go, yet looked over his shoulder with a grin. "But then, we knew that already." 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Tsk, it's impolite to make assumptions! ( He breaks into a warm grin of his own. ) Good luck with your hunt! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 HenryRoseQuartz • 3 years ago He smiled, as if at a private joke. "Thank you," he said with a parting wave. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (( I'M BOUNCING UP AND DOWN ON MY AIR MATTRESS MAN THIS IS BEAUTIFUL )) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago ( heheheh! XD I TOLD YOU I WOULD TAKE CARE OF MY CHILD!!) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago • edited ( A mismatched pair enter the foyer, one of them short, boyish and bound in a straitjacket and led by the other- a smartly dressed gentleman who towers over them. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Sarashina Hyde Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago I dun undehstand whoi you need me for yer stupid girly shopping trips. Couldn' foin' a dandy tha' gives a rat's arse about yer bloo'y pink vests? Need a girl so's you can buy more ladies' perfume? 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Sarashina Hyde • 3 years ago No, but you need to be socialized. Tact is clearly not your forté, perhaps you can learn a thing or two from your new companions. 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago ( As if on cue, a giant bursts through the wall. ) Alright! which Pansy's having their pre-lifemate bonding orgy THIS time? 2 •Share › Avatar Sarashina Hyde Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago ...Oi gots more tact than' 'ur ( She jerks her head in the giant's direction. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Sarashina Hyde • 3 years ago ( His face pales. ) ...On second thought, don't talk to anyone! 2 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago ( A plump well dressed lady calmly makes her way down the stairs- a stark contrast to the rowdy energy on the foyer floor. She approaches the doctor with a smile. ) Hello dear, I got your note. What's all this about? 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Madame La Déchante • 3 years ago ( Her question is answered by a figure enshrouded by a giant black parasol and billowing cloak. Despite the ominous appearance, the voice is bubbly, cheerful....and laced with a Spanish accent. ) It's a surprise party! 2 •Share › Avatar Sarashina Hyde Dr. de Lezo • 3 years ago whoi you dressed like a bloo'y clown?! Looks look yeh robbed a 'alloween store! 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Sarashina Hyde • 3 years ago Halloween store! Madam! It's All Hallows Eve to you and I'll have you know it's all the rage in the colonies! 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. de Lezo • 3 years ago Eventually finding the center of the commotion, Arty enters the foyer - effectively throwing himself into a sea of unfamiliar faces. After identifying someone he recognized, Arty stalks up behind Alano and lightly taps his shoulder, lips parted in a wide but nervous grin. 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo chatterghosts • 3 years ago ( In an instant, he spins on his heel- cloak twirling dramatically behind him. His faces comes alight with joy and surprise. ) ARTY! AMIGO! ( ...But then darkens, concern creeping into his features. ) How are you healing? Are you alright? 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. de Lezo • 3 years ago The gashes on his face and arms had mostly healed well, leaving thin and plain scars. The process of reconstruction for his damaged hand had already begun, though it hung at his side with more plain bandaging. "I'm doing well!" he says brightly. "Say, do you know why everyone's gathered here?" 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo chatterghosts • 3 years ago We're preparing a surprise for the new guy! I think his name is Oliver 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. de Lezo • 3 years ago Moments ticked by in silence. “ ...well, what about 'Oliver'?” “W-what about him?” Elias tensed up. Had he really forgotten? “Who is he?” “...he's .. a part of me, I guess?” Elias flinched at the strange quality of his own words. “What?” His eyes light up with the glow of understanding. "Aah, right.." 3 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Dr. de Lezo • 3 years ago ( From the doors in the broom closet, a little girl emerges. ) Parties! I love parties! Mama? Papa? can we please go? ( Behind her, two brunettes emerge- a tall male and a petite female. The female speaks first. ) We can't buy anything, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look around. ( The male eyes them thoughtfully. ) Yeah why not! Bit of fresh air, well not exactly fresh...or air but still a quaint little town to explore anyway just so long as you stay a little out of the way of Bethnal Green. So long as we don't run into any Wendigo we should be alright! 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Traveller • 3 years ago (*gentle snickering at Wendigos* I love how everyone decided to come! Thank you! :D ) 4 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago ( She leans in, whispering loudly. ) I think you mean "Bachelor Party" 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago -The blonde lodger had been quick to grab all the money she had in her quarters, before rushing over to the foyer, searching and searching for Alice- 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Alice had just walked into the foyer, cookie in hand, only to stop perplexed by the sudden gathering of lodgers. What in the world is happening? Another search party? she thought--grumbled to herself. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Rose instantly caught sight of the other lodger, and the moment her eyes were locked onto Alice, she practically sprinted over to her. "Alice!!" The blonde lodger shouted to her...before she had accidentally tackled the other lodger to the ground. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago And suddenly Alice was staring at the ceiling....all she wanted was a cookie for god sake! After regaining her boundaries and realizing Rose was now on top of her and not across the room, she was able to greet her friend, "Hi....Rose!" The shock was still wearing off. 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Rose smiled and giggled. "I need your help!" She explained excitedly. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago "H-help?" She managed to squeeze out as the weight of Rose's body crushed her lungs. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Oops!" She uttered as she quickly got off of her friend, and then helped her up off of the floor, yet the blonde was still smiling at her. "I need to get a gift!" She answered. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Alice struggles up off the floor and re-inflates her lungs, "Thank you." After brushing herself off and straightening out her closes, she readdresses Rose, "A gift for who?" 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Rose blushes, looking this way and that, before bringing her lips to the other lodgers ear. Her eyes dart this way and that again...before she finally answers in a whispered tone. "A gift for Lady Venom." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago "Oh. Oh!" Alice's eyes widen as she realized what this meant, "A-are you going to tell her?" (Just a heads up but Arty walked into the room so I'm going to start RNGing to see if she sees him.) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Okie dokie! X3) Rose's blush visibly and quickly darkened...but she nodded none the less. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Alice smiled to see that Rose had worked up the confidence to tell Lady Venom how she felt, "What do you have in mind then?" 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I'll be do a full post for the big moment...but a this rp, the other one we're doing and one i'm going to be doing with Mysterious Gamer, then the big reveal shall happen...i'm super excited! X3) "Umm...flowers...maybe...or should I get her chocolates?...Maybe both?...I'm not really sure." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago ( :DDD Oh that's most exciting!! I'll be keeping an eye out for it then!) "You know her better than I do. What does she li--" her thought came to a jarring halt as she spotted a familiar face across the foyer. Fluffy brown curls tied back in a ponytail bobbed up and down to the head it was attached to. Artemis. Her demeanor shifted from one of delight to ....to...something not Alice. Disgust, fear, or maybe it was the lack there of that seemed the most worrisome. No emotion did her face express yet a very clear desire to be away from the man seem to radiate off of her. Alice wanted to be anywhere, anywhere but here. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago And Rose, being better at understanding most human emotions than her fellow lodger, was quick to follow Alice's eyes to the cause of her sudden change. But she didn't understand why it had happened. "What's wrong, Alice?" She asked quietly and curiously. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago "I should..." her voice trailed off as she never stopped glaring at Arty. What should she do? Leave!, her thoughts screamed. She finally broke her gaze on the Castellanos brother and looked back on her friend. Her voice was flat but determined, "I should go." 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "I'll go with you." Rose instantly offered before she could stop herself. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Alice was already walking away by the time Rose responded. Even if she did hear her kind offer, she was only listening to the screaming thoughts in her head. LeaveLeaveLeaveLeaveLeaveLeave. She wasn't entirely sure where she was leaving to only where she was leaving from--and who she was leaving behind. Artemis. If she could get far away from him--far far away--then things would be better. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (We've ran out of time on the other rp!) But the blonde was curious and determined, quickly opting to follow Alice, yet her main objective of the day remained at the forefront of her mind...along with sticking with her friend. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (We can move it to loose ends if that's open and if not the main page?) Alice bolted it from the foyer almost at a run. She didn't stop, she didn't even look back, not until they were finally in the kitchen--her safe haven. Only once inside it's glowing orange walls did she finally breath. Leaning over the counter she closed her eyes and waited for her heart to stop racing. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Roger that, HJ! X3) And the entire time, the sexologist had tried her best to stick with Alice, all the way into The Society's warm kitchen. She was sweating and panting and very clearly out of breath as she entered. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago If Alice knew Rose was in the room she did not acknowledge it. She didn't move. Her head was bowed. Her eyes were closed. Her torso bent over the island, counting her breaths, In. One. Two. Three. waiting for her mind to stop racing. Out. One. Two. Three. Artemis wasn't here. In. One. Two. Three. Elias wasn't here. Out. One. Two. Three. They weren't here. In. One. Two. Three. She was alone. Out. One. Two. Three. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Alice are you okay? Alice!" Rose shouted as she rushed to her friend's side. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Alice jumped, startled by the presence of her friend. "I'm okay. I'm okay." She tried to reassure the blond, yet the quiver in her voice was still there. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "No your not okay!" Rose shouted, yet her tone was still innocent and child-like, and her expression was determined and concerned. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago "Please!," She turned to look at her friend, her eyes pleading as much as her words, "...please....just leave it." It was barely above a whimper and she stared at the ground in hopes it might just swallow her up. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Rose flinched at tone of Alice's voice...and before either could anything else, the blonde wrapped her arms around her friend's midsection and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'll leave it be...but please be careful." She whispered into the other's chest. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Alice stiffened at the sudden embrace but as the warmth of the blond seeped in to her bones she relaxed and accepted it. Rose was right, she was not okay but what could she do? There was nothing she could do. She couldn't just erase Elias from the timeline, she couldn't make him change anything....it wasn't his fault....he was just the catalyst of a dangerous situation that had been building inside her for a long time....it wasn't his fault. 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago After a little longer of embracing Alice, the blonde lodger finally pulled away, looking into the other's eyes as she smiled at her friend. "How about we go out and get some fresh air?" Rose offered softly and sweetly. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Alice nodded however refused to make eye contact with Rose, she couldn't--not yet. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago Where the hell do all these people come from? I haven't even told anyone I was going to the mall! 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (You know how bad they are at gossiping! We're lucking that they haven't spilled into the streets yet!) 4 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago You told them didn't you? 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (....I just mentioned it to Alano and Hen in passing....that may have been an mistake....But now you have company!! :D ) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Gee thanks. �� 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (You're Welcome! Besides it could always be worse!! And now you have people to help you carry things! :D ) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Mz. Hyde?" asked Lewis. This was the first time he'd seen her since Catt's birthday party. (( Mz.Hyde )) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((Mz.Hyde Lewis would like to speak with you.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Aw shit. THANKS!!) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Hey Lewis. Did you get trapped by the mob? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago He chuckled. "For a bit, yes. How are you, by the by?" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago I'm fine, but where did all these people come from?! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "It seems word's gotten round that there's shopping to be had, in particular on Oliver's behalf. Are we just making a regular run, or are we going to Blackfog, by the way? It was never made clear to me." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Ummm....both? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Excellent." He couldn't hide an impish twinkle to his eyes. "I've always wanted to go. When do we head out?" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Um....now? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "I was hoping you'd say that. Let's go!" 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ( As if on cue, the pair stroll past when they happen to hear the exchange. He turns to Silver. ) Do you have your coat, dear? 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew HenryRoseQuartz • 3 years ago I do, right here! ( She wiggles her left arm. Sure enough, a long peacoat rests in its crook. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Onward! 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *Elaina had been getting a snack, frowning faintly when she saw everyone. She nervously walked up to a random person* um, what's going on? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "Why, Miss Elaina! How are you, darling, girl? It seems everyone here's set to go shopping." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Shopping? *she tilted her head* I'm doing okay. Where are we shopping? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "The bazaar and various other stores, so I hear. Have you anything you need to buy? I was thinking of a new waistcoat, myself." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Oh, really? I guess I could by Helen a gift... *she smiled at him.* 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "I imagine she'd love it!" he agreed with a grin. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *She smiled excitedly* I need to get money! *she ran to her room, then came down.* 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "I believe we'll head out shortly," he informed her. They waited with the rest of the lodgers. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Okay, cool! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "So, how's Helen doing, by the way?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *she looked down* I wouldn't know... I haven't seen her hardly at all... 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "Oh," he said, sounding a bit embarrassed. "I had thought you'd seen her at the tea party, was all; I didn't get the chance. My apologies." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago I saw her, but... we didn't talk very long. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "Ah. I see." He looked a trifle apologetic. "It's slow going, Elaina, but we are making progress--Helen, Hela, and I. I just wanted you to know that." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *she smiled at him* that's good... 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Lewis returned the smile. He then caught sight of something over Elaina's shoulder. "Oh--pardon," he said, excusing himself, "but I think I had better go see what those two are up to." Henry Rose and Silver Carew descended the stairs. "Do enjoy the shopping, Elaina," he said with a smile which bordered on paternal. "I hope you find just what you're looking for." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Thank you, mister! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "You're most welcome. And...do feel free to call me Lewis, won't you?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Oh, okay, Lewis... *she grinned at him* 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago He returned the smile, and took his leave, just chancing to overhear part of the newcomers' conversation. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Lizzy was standing in the foyer looking confused, wondering why everyone was here. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited *Catt stood by the side of the room, stunned and blinking.* What's going on here? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Oliver's stuck in the infirmary," said Lewis, from Catt's left. "The poor lad apparently has nothing to his name, so Mz. Hyde's arranged a surprise shopping trip to outfit him properly. Isn't that grand?" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Hey, Lewis." she said, turning to him. "Yes, that's very grand. Who's 'Oliver?'" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Rumor has it he's our newest lodger. 'Had a bit of a run-in with that Joseph fellow--the one who kidnapped Elias." He wasn't sure whether it was necessary to say more. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Elias, was kidnapped?" she asked, looking vaguely bewildered. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Have you honestly not heard?" he asked, frankly surprised. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Catt just blinked at him. "...No? Care to fill me in?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Oh. Well, Elias was kidnapped, but we got him back, thankfully. Also happened to rescue Oliver, who'd gotten caught up in the whole thing. Nasty business, that. Anyway, thanks to Joseph, Oliver's stranded in London without a penny to his name. So Mz. Hyde's gathered us together to all pitch in and get him some things to help him set himself up here in the Society. I know he's staying at least temporarily, but don't know if it'll be permanently. Hence, he may--or may not--be our newest lodger. He's certainly staying for a bit, but I tend not to count new people as members of the Society unless they actually join it, and I don't know whether Oliver has." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Hm. That's very nice of her." she said. "Is he here now?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Not in this main hall where we are, if that's what you mean. But, as I've said, he is in the infirmary, last I checked. Say," he said, changing subjects, "what do you plan to buy him? I was thinking of yellow braces, myself, but I don't want to duplicate anyone else's purchase." 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Yellow, braces? Why would he need braces?" she asked blatantly confused. "I haven't planned. I only just found out about this shopping trip." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Ah, sorry, didn't mean to presume you'd come," he apologized. "I just meant--I believe the Americans call them 'suspenders'. No one's sure what Oliver's precise measurements are, so the consensus is to err on the side of too large rather than not large enough. So I thought he might have need of them, if his trousers turn out to be baggy." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Ah. Why not just take his measurements before buying clothes?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Unfortunately, it's apparently meant to be a surprise, and we wouldn't be able to do that without arousing suspicions." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Oh. Is there anyone who's seen him that's good at guessing measurements from memory?" Catt asked again, her line of questions running unusually long and direct. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "I am, in point of fact, so have no worries." He paused. "Are you feeling quite alright, Catt?" he said with an expression of mild concern, tilting his head slightly. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "I think so. Why?" She mirrored his head tilt curiously. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Well, I'm not quite sure how I ought to phrase this, but...forgive my frankness, Catt, but you seem a bit off. Are you sure you're not ill? Here," he said, attempting to press a hand to her forehead, "let me feel your temperature. You might be coming down with something." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Catt stiffly watched his hand as it came towards her. She looked uncomfortable but didn't shy away. "I...might be..." To Lewis' hand, she felt cold. Not frigid cold, but colder than a person ought to be. Had the bags under her eyes been that prominent before? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "I don't think you're running a fever, but...your temperature seems a bit lower than it should be. Have you been getting enough rest? Sound sleep?" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Catt tilted her head again. "Probably? How would I know what 'enough' rest is? Or too much?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "For you, I'd say between ten point five and eleven point three hours, optimally. No more, no less. So, have you been getting that amount of rest? And has the sleep been restful, not restive?" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "I, don't know... I don't keep track." She said, her eyes wandering across the room distractedly. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Looking for someone? There's quite a crowd here, I must admit." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Hm? Oh," her attention turned back to Lewis. "No, not looking for anyone. Just distracted I guess. Probably haven't been getting the right sleep." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Oh, Catt, by the by," he added, just remembering, "I wanted to apologize for the other day." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "What for?" She offered a slight smile, tilting her head curiously. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "For missing the end of your party," he explained. "I really wish I'd been there to see Alice jump out of that fourteen-tiered cake with the purple icing! 'Can't believe I missed the look on your face when she yelled, 'Surprise!' But, Catt...I just want you to know that I meant you no slight by my absence; I simply wasn't feeling well and had to excuse myself to the roof for some fresh air. I hope I haven't caused offense." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Oh, that. Don't worry about it." she said dismissively. "I don't mind, and you can't exactly help when you don't feel well. Are you feeling better now?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "For the most part," he said, "though I was a bit troubled earlier on." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "What by?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "I...don't wish to discuss it here, as it might result in a certain someone's appearance. But if we could speak privately, later...I really do need to talk to you about it. I think I'm finally ready to." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "If you're certain." Catt's voice turned serious. "I wouldn't want you doing anything you aren't comfortable with." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "At this point...I'm worried less about my own reaction than I am about theirs," he explained, subtly indicating the rest of the assembled. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Without knowing what you are referring to, I can't vouch for one way or the other." she said, looking out on the crowd. "But if they are your friends, you should be able to trust them, if not predict their behaviours." 2 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited "True enough," he agreed. "And, speaking of which, I suppose I had better go track down Mz. Hyde so we can get this shopping expedition underway. Do take care, Catt." 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy